


Bermuda's Triangle

by supreme_star



Series: One-Shots [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: A myth surrounding the Bermuda Triangle.
Series: One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072





	Bermuda's Triangle

The sea is one of the most mysterious areas in the entire existence of this Earth. Just looking into it, one gets the feeling of its immense deepness staring back into their eyes. It would not be so far fetched then, that peculiar things have happened into vast expanse of the ocean. This is the story of one such happening, the story of Bermuda and her triangle.

Once, there was a period of peace all over the waters, where any and all ships that traversed the seas stayed in impeccable condition no matter where they found themselves at. Sailors had no care in the world, only the pure bliss of drifting along with the current, certain that they would get to there destination in due time, and if not to a specific place, they trusted the sea to take care of them for as long as they wanted.

On one small area of the ocean, there lived a serenely beautiful sea nymph named Bermuda who loved to see the ships that passed by her home, knowing that they came from the land and would return there sooner or later, and see something other than the sea for all time. Bermuda loved the sea, but she would often dream about crossing over to the land and feel the dirt drifting between her toes and see the beautifully exotic flora that grow all over the ground.

One day, Bermuda could no longer take another second of eternity in water without even setting foot in land once. She begged the sea to grant her the ability to cross into the land and take in all its beauty, then to return to the sea content for all time. Luckily, the ocean and the land were close siblings, so it was easy to grant the sea nymph’s wish. She would be able to walk among the land dwellers for one full year, but what comes from the sea, must always come back to it.

Bermuda could hardly contain her excitement, she spent one full week just playing on the beach, absolutely amazed how different dry sand could be from wet sand. She saw many land dwellers pass by her, some even gave her second glances because even when she was far from the sea, her sheer power could still be sensed by everyone around her. It luckily didn’t cause much of a scene because it wasn’t the first time a mystical being met normal people, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Out of all the people however, the sea nymph was conscious of someone staring at her, a lone fisherman that seemed to bore into her very being. She had never felt such a presence before, but she didn’t think it was of total bad intent. She began to give the fisherman a wave, but he was nowhere near where he was a second ago.

For one full month Bermuda travelled to all the main hotspots of the world, statues of famous people, and went to a neat little shrine to the ocean, silently giving thanks for such a blessed gift that she was given in her time of longing. Almost immediately after she gave her thanks, she felt the same presence that she felt on the beach. Only this time, she felt it was so near her that it was nearly suffocating her own divine essence. She scoured for the fisherman that the energy must be coming from. But he was not found until the presence slowly seeped out of the air and Bermuda could finally breath in peace.

Bermuda, now more cautious of the mysterious entity that is the fisherman, travelled to private areas of the world, full of ancient secrets of beings and powers that existed before this age. It was when she reached a small temple of an old forgotten being that was once something equal to the mighty ocean that she felt an overpowering uneasiness, like if she spent another second in this ancient place, she would cease to exist entirely, fed to the beings of old.

Having barely escaped the temple, Bermuda was relieved to find out that she could hear the ocean call her, signifying the end of her terrifying experience out of the sea. She let the salty winds of the ocean drift her back to her home, and when she finally reached that beautiful beach that her adventure began on, she practically dove back into the ocean. Or, she would have, if an arm and that nauseating presence didn’t grab her.

She was thrown with great force onto the coarse sand, and when she realized who had thrown her, she was mad at herself that she didn’t realize sooner that this was bound to happen. It was the fisherman, or rather, the old being that was once the great ruler of the waters, before being overthrown by whatever entity the ocean took as its new monarch. 

Now that Bermuda knew the identity of the stalker, she thought she would feel more confident. But staring face to face, all she wanted was to crawl into the calming hug of the ocean. But, somehow, she knew if she gave up now, she would never truly be accepted back into the ocean. All she needs to do is to destroy the physical embodiment of a more dangerous ocean who was only defeated once before by the same entity that gave her life.

The ancient fisherman rushed to attack with a dagger that was imbued with the same essence he projected throughout his entire body and struck her in one singular, powerful instance. The fisherman gave a slow, sick smile, for he knew it was the beginning of his reclamation of the throne. 

Bermuda, being struck by the mystical blade, felt like she was dying and dying again every second the blade was imbedded into her. She could make out what the fisherman was boasting about, something about new power powering the old, the ultimate cycle. She felt her very being seep into the blade, slowly becoming nothing, she won’t be able to last a few more seconds.

The fisherman could not believe his luck, after eons of just scraping by some cruel joke of luck by absorbing the essence of scraps left by humans, only enough to survive the next day, he finds a nymph, a sea nymph at that, come into his domain and practically gives her divine essence to him. With this he’ll be able to enter the ocean undetected, absorb the remaining essences of all the oceans, both giving him power and draining that blasted usurper all at the same time, and finally absorb his pure essence and set everything to its rightful place, with him at its center.

Bermuda was beginning to get annoyed of the ancient fisherman’s voice, for just stabbing her a few seconds ago, he could really stretch time by just talking. Once she saw that the attacker was going full on insane mode, she took it as an opportunity to pull the dagger out of her. Now, she was able to stand up and prepare for the next inevitable attack. Although she was still incredibly weak from the stab, she wasn’t going to show it to him.

The fisherman was annoyed that she escaped the draining process, but no matter, it was a simple fix. Suddenly, once he was so close to her that his victory was assured, an energy from inside him began to react to her. He could not believe his bad luck, of course right when he has everything in place, the energy he drained could not be completely absorbed until she ceases to exist, and not a moment sooner. This would have been easy if she didn’t escape and just let it happen, but it was too late for him now, he can’t imagine a worse fate than what he had, so he sighed sadly and let it happen.

Bermuda was now completely done with this forgotten being, coming between her happiness like nothing? That was not going to taken lightly. She has a perfect punishment for one who drains for their own gain. 

The ancient king was absolutely aggravated, the pitiful sea nymph somehow took her essence back and flew him to a location he couldn’t recognize and made a triangle sign with her arms and trapped him in an invisible wall. There must be some way to escape, he won’t stand for it! He’ll get out and destroy everything, even the ocean itself if he must.

Bermuda was satisfied with her work, little did the ancient one knew, that the barrier was fueled by his own rage, as long as he exists in a state of rage, he will never leave his prison, and he doesn’t seem to be calming down any time soon. After that adventure, Bermuda contently stayed in the ocean for the rest of her life.

Now, although the ancient king is locked in his prison, he is not completely harmless. For whenever he rages and thus fuels the barrier, the surrounding area gets blasted by his divine rage, thus destroying anything near the Bermuda Triangle, by air or by sea. So the next time you pass by the Bermuda Triangle, hope that you catch the ancient ruler on a good day.


End file.
